


Кровь и пепел

by Li_Jeevas



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas
Summary: То же пытается выбить из себя и Крейтон. Он очищается — от боли, страха, посмертного бессилия, — и дает очиститься Леонхарду.





	Кровь и пепел

Леонхард не удивлен, видя в проходе Крейтона. Не удивлен до того, что бесцеремонно втаскивает за отворот рубахи в спальню, захлопнув следом дверь. Дрангликское чудовище — сколько ему должно быть? Около тысячи, кажется, или больше?.. Древний, как само мироздание и герои из старых побасенок, думать страшно — и понимать, сколько же всего он видел. Этими самыми льдистыми глазами, что шарят по обожженному лицу. 

Леонхард толкает его к стене, вжимая, дышит в губы, очерчивая их взглядом, но не целует, с улыбкой плавно притирается щекой в оплавленных рубцах к его — колючей и заросшей. Все они здесь, кажется, немного двинуты — на крови или мести, кому с чем легче жить. Или на мимолетном утешении взамен тому, что ежедневно видят воспаленные глаза. 

А его — мутные и темные — повидали достаточно. Зияющую улыбку пореза на горле и мольбу в стекленеющем взгляде, несменное давящее небо и мертвецов, проклятых бессмертием. Отрезанный язык. Раздробленный череп. Отсыревшую плоть. Липкий гной из раны. Изъеденный паразитами глаз. Собственные мозги на камнях. Слишком много. Слишком много дряни бывает в этой жизни. Да и в не-жизни, пусть и говорят, что смерть приносит облегчение. 

Мерзкая канитель — опять и опять, без права выбраться и выбрать ей финал, как тележное колесо по сбитой дороге вращается, пока не треснут обод и спицы. Леонхард ненавидит свои посмертные-за-тридцать, а Крейтону и вовсе где-то на век больше, и засевшие внутри усталость и злоба не кажутся чем-то странным. Потому Леонхард и втаскивает его к себе в который раз — дурную кровь нужно сливать. Дурную кровяную пелену с души и рассудка — тоже. 

Крейтон целует неровные рытвины, оплавленное веко, чертит языком по губам, контур которых так отвратительно расплылся. Леонхард нетерпеливо тянет за собой. В общем-то, с первого порывистого _«Иди сюда»_ почти ничего не изменилось. Он — неуемная буря, сметающая все живое на своем пути, Крейтон — огромный спящий океан, черные глубины которого молчат о таком, что никому не снилось. Горе полоумному, решившему пробудить в рокочущих водах хищный шторм. Океану лучше быть в покое, а буря непроизвольно тащит по его поверхности волны. 

Острый угол стола в бедро. Леонхард морщится и, садясь на столешницу, позволяет стащить с себя рубаху. В простой одежде они смотрятся неуместно и слишком расслабленно, совсем не для этого больного мира, но, пожалуй, изредка можно дать слабину. Теплые губы касаются обожженной шеи и еще чувствительного горла, дрожью отдаваясь изнутри. Крейтон всегда так делает, Леонхард не понимает — зачем. Оба они жаждут иного, и эти неуместные жесты ощущаются нелепым оправданием. Бездна его знает, что перед самим собой пытается так оправдать Крейтон. Да и какая разница — Леонхарду уж точно дела нет. 

— Ты похож на побитую псину, — бросает он, запуская пальцы в растрепанные волосы, и сжимает, направляя к груди. 

Крейтон смешливо фыркает в ответ — он не умеет отвечать в тон, Леонхарду и не нужны слова. Слишком много крови мелькало перед глазами в последнее время. Слишком много пепельного, вылинявшего города. Алое с серым паршиво сочетается, но поцелуи — горячие, неторопливые — точно плавят дурные мысли, и Леонхард солгал бы, скажи, что не рад. 

Как и тому, что Крейтон, рванув шнуровку на штанах, обводит языком напряженный член. Видеть его на коленях непривычно. Леонхард нервно стискивает светлые пряди в кулак, когда Крейтон вбирает его плоть, глотая. Такая пылкая податливость расслабляет — обоих, на удивление. Он чертит пальцами по шее и с улыбкой слабо давит на выступающий кадык, а Крейтон чуть не давится, насаживаясь сильнее. Острое возбуждение стелется дурманящим туманом. 

Крейтон отстраняется на мгновение, Леонхард не может удержаться, вкладывает ему в рот два пальца и смотрит, с томным вожделением смотрит, как их обхватывают губы. Как-то Леонхард спросил в шутку, где он научился так заглатывать. _«Жизнь научила»_ , — с глухим смешком ответил тогда Крейтон.

В его глазах точно Иритилл застыл — такие же холодные. Леонхард ловит колкий взгляд и вгоняет пальцы глубже, сжимая волосы на затылке. Крепко держит, ощущая, как с дрожью сокращается горло. Нельзя бесить океан, но он не против попасть под вздыбленный вал. Влажные следы по губам, а из ссажненной глотки тянется хриплое:

— Ублюдок.

Когда Крейтон, поднявшись, срывает с него остатки одежды, Леонхард лишь откидывается на холодную столешницу. Не очень-то удобно — впрочем, было ли иначе? И было ли иначе, чтоб его брали не насухо? Слюна — паршивая помощь, но другого тут нет, а извращаться с маслом для оружия — оно того не стоит. 

Первые движения всегда болезненны, Леонхард шипит и скалится, выгибаясь. Крейтон по-свойски сжимает бедра, насаживая, до сдавленного стона заставляя принимать себя. Так же, как он — податливо и до конца. Край стола слабо щепится под короткими ногтями. Сбитое дыхание не унимается — короткий вдох на шесть ударов сердца. Леонхард вязнет в расплывающихся по сознанию кровяных пятнах. 

Он пытается приподняться и бьется затылком, откидываясь вновь. Чужая плоть заполняет изнутри. Эти ощущения — переплетенная веревка, только вместо нитей боль, желание и жажда большего. Она вьется, словно живая, и режущим жгутом стягивается на шее. Леонхард задыхается, когда Крейтон снова загоняет в него член, и косится на лицо. _«Извращенная тварь»_ — так и сияет лед в его взгляде. Все так и есть, хоть Леонхард не одинок в своем ядовитом желании. Он подставляется, чувствуя, как мысли концентрируются на эфемерной грани ощущений, а бурые пятна в подсознании, засыхающие под трупом без лица, блекнут и крошатся. 

То же пытается выбить из себя и Крейтон. Сжимает, стесывает кожу на чужих ногах, с каждым толчком провозит Леонхарда по столу. Такое пристрастие можно списать на ненависть. Он очищается — от боли, страха, посмертного бессилия, — и дает очиститься Леонхарду. 

Он глухо, беззвучно смеется сквозь зубы и поднимается на локтях. Хлесткая пощечина наотмашь, и на щеке Крейтона расплывается неровное пятно. 

— Сильнее, — с желанием шипит Леонхард.

Рука цепляет за загривок, тянет вниз, так, чтобы холод льдистых глаз в упор проморозил до костей.

— Ты слышал? — насмешливо хрипит в губы. Пепел и кровь текут, как вино из оброненной бутылки, заливая сознание. — Я сказал — сильнее. 

Ему есть, что выместить, и Леонхард это знает. Крейтон сгребает его, сдергивая со стола, Леонхард обхватывает сухопарое тело ногами и глухо стонет, когда затылок врезается в стену. Холодную, неровную. На шее стальными клещами стискиваются пальцы, держа, крепкая рука перехватывает поперек спины. 

Его ладонь на шее до невозможного горяча, и то, как спешно под ней тает сознание — восхитительно. С плеч лоскутами облезает кожа, содранная о камень, жжет невыносимо, что хочется взвыть. Леонхард сжимается на члене — еще и еще, и еще, — принимая до основания. Тупым металлом по коже — наслаждение, искаженное и надрывное. Он царапает запястье, помутившимся сознанием чувствуя, как по стене его протаскивают и лопатками. Останутся милые ссадины, пожалуй. 

Лишь распростертый на полу вновь осязает — по телу руки, по основанию шеи и горящим плечам. Морозящая злоба — что в ней странного. Леонхард почти неосознанно цепляется за шею Крейтона, когда на коже у ключицы смыкаются зубы. 

Он ощущает запах крови, морской соли, и, касаясь пола, точно вязнет в рыхлой гнили. На шее не веревка — костлявые пальцы. Глаза будто пеплом залепило, не видят ничего, сплошную серую поволоку. Ненавистную, засевшую по самые гланды. Дрожь по телу единственным спасением. Как и чужие бедра — он выгибается, подаваясь настойчивым ладоням. Они скользят по животу, груди, на мгновение обхватывают едва чувствительное лицо, точно отгоняя наваждение, и Леонхард распахивает глаза.

_Он потерял в Лотрике счет времени._

_Он видел то, с чего не совестно и с рассудком расстаться._

_Он отдается до потери пульса каждый раз, лишь бы стало легче._

За возбуждением и единственным, тянущим желанием разрядки почти не ощущаются грубые движения. Мозолистая ладонь на члене кажется избавлением, и Леонхард хрипит, сильнее раздирая царапины на спине. Белая вспышка в сознании, слепящая и оглушающая, а за ней — желанная пустота. Он кончает на живот вслед за Крейтоном. Сердце унимается — три удара взамен шести на короткий вдох.

Сводит судорогой пальцы, истома катится по телу, вымывает горькой водой хлопья пепла, оставляя абсолютную тишину и бесцветное — бесценное — _ничто_. Высокий потолок плывет перед глазами, а губы трогает легкая улыбка. 

Крейтон склоняется, тяжело дыша, Леонхард ловит его за шею, притягивая к себе. Взмокшие светлые пряди липнут к плечу. Беспокойное дыхание, опаляющее грудь, напоминает мерный рокот волн.


End file.
